codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
World War III (BBP09)
A timeline of events in World War III. Based on Retaliation: Fires of Combat. 2017 *'October '- North Korea launches an offensive against South Korea with air from the People's Liberation Army, crossing the DMZ. *'December '- Japan, the Republic of Korea, and the Republic of China declare war on North Korea. *The People's Republic of China declares war on Taiwan. 2018 *'March '- North Korea conquers South Korea and invades Japan. *China invades Taiwan. *'May' - China conquers Taiwan and invades the Phillipines. *North Korea takes Tokyo, Japan. *Insurgent forces, widely believed to have been formed out of the remnants of Qaddafi's Lybian Regime, bomb cities across Pakistan and India. *'June '- China conquers the Phillipines and begins expanding into Southeast Asia, with little to no resistance. *The countries of Australia, New Zealand, and Papua New Guinea declare war on China. The US and UK remain neutral. *Indonesia declares war on said nations and forms an alliance with North Korea and China. *Iranian forces enter Iraq and Afghanistan and attack NATO forces there. *'August' - Chinese forces enter Papua New Guinea, while the Chinese Navy launches Cruise Missiles against key military targets in Australia and New Zealand. *Insurgents launch a terror attack on Chicago, their goal being to destroy the Sears Tower. *The US responds by declaring war on Iran and on the Insurgents. Canada also delcares war on said countries. *The Insurgents enter and begin operating out of North Africa, along the coasts of Tunisia, Lybia, and Egypt. *'September' - The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland declares war on the Insurgents and on Iran. *Iran forms an alliance with Syria and Jordan. Saudi Arabia and Israel declare war on the Alliance, while forming their own. *Syrian forces invade Iraq from the west, eventually linking up with Iranian forces. *Jordanian forces invade Israel from the south. *China attacks and occupies Sydney, Australia, as well as invading North Island (New Zealand). *'October' - China captures North Island. *The UK declares war on China, immediately mobilizing their navy to come to Australia and New Zealand's aid. *US investigations find connections in the insurgents to North Korea. *The United States of America declares war on North Korea. *'November' - The Korean People's Army and Navy launch a joint assault on Hawaii and California. *The People's Republic of China declares war on the US and invades Alaska through the Aleutians. *UK forces enter Sydney, Australia, and successfully trap the Chinese forces. *The Chinese offensive on South Island is brought to a halt. *Israel Invades Syria, while stopping the Jordanian invasion of itself. *Iran invades Saudi Arabia and continually pushes the Saudi military back. *Iranian and Syrian Forces begin an offensive in Iraqi Kurdistan. *US forces land in Lybia to repell the insurgent forces. *'December' - Chinese forces evacuate from Sydney. *The US counter-attacks in California. *The Chinese offensive in the Alaska is brought to a halt, as is the Iranian offensive in Afghanistan and Iraqi Kurdistan. *Saudi Arabia begins setting up bases in Oman, Yemen, and the UAE to provide safe haven for Saudi forces in the event of Iran completely taking over Saudi Arabia. *The US moves more troops to Afghanistan, to begin counter-attacks against Iran and China. *China attacks Russian forces and invades Siberia. *The Russian Federation declares war on China. 2019 2020 2021 2022 Category:Bumblebeeprime09